


Tell me your secret (and I'll send you some nudes)

by seoulfulnights



Series: Life's full of coincidences [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick Pics, M/M, Tags Are Hard, and wonhos a flirt, broken up!hyunghyuk, but no angst, crack ish i guess, drunk hyungwon is horny hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Hyungwon gets drunk after seeing his ex and ends up sending a nude to a stranger. But after the stranger sends back a photo, Hyungwon decides it's not that bad.





	

Chae Hyungwon admits he’s never been much of a drinker. At parties usually he stops after two beers, the bitter taste of alcohol never too pleasant on his tongue. He’d rather watch his friends make fools of themselves and record them with Changkyun so they’d all laugh over it later when everyone is sober and embarrassed for how they acted. Tonight was different though. He and Changkyun went out to some bar the younger discovered through his co-worker, Jooheon. He met Jooheon once when he dropped by at the café the two boys worked at for a short Americano break and he seemed pretty cool so Hyungwon thought the place he recommended must be a cool one too.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. The place was cool, the music didn’t make him pull his hair out in frustration from repeating the same four beats over and over again and it wasn’t overly crowded either. Really he had nothing to complain about, except for the redhead on the dancefloor. He didn’t even recognize Minhyuk at first since the last time he saw him a few months ago his hair was dyed silver. Because he knew Hyungwon liked it that way. Changkyun doesn’t notice Hyungwon’s sudden change and keeps enthusiastically talking with Jooheon about God knows what while Hyungwon just keeps staring at Minhyuk, because that is Minhyuk, right there, with a new hair color and a new man to dance with. A man who isn’t Hyungwon.

And this is how Hyungwon ends up drinking away the last money he had for the month, trying to ignore his ex and his new boyfriend – or maybe they weren’t even dating and just fooling around – a few meters away grinding on the dance floor. At some point, Changkyun wraps his hand around Hyungwon’s wrist to stop him from drinking his fourth scotch glass.

“Hyung, I think you should stop,” his voice is stern and leaves no room for Hyungwon to argue. The brunette glances over on the dancefloor, but Minhyuk is long gone from where he last saw him. Changkyun sighs annoyed and pulls his hyung up. “Let’s get you home.” Hyungwon lets the younger boys carry him outside the club and wait for the cab that Jooheon ordered a few minutes ago.

“You go back and have fun, I can manage, okay?” he mumbles loud enough for his friend to understand. Changkyun gives him a worried look. Hyungwon wonders if Changkyun saw Minhyuk too, if he saw him with the other guy, if he talked with Minhyuk that night while Hyungwon made a point for his ass not to get up from the barstool, although he loved dancing. Now that he’s breathing the chilly air night, the alcohol from his blood seems to lose some of its toxicity and Hyungwon can almost think clearly without everything around him spinning.

The cab arrives and Hyungwon takes it and gives the driver his address before either Changkyun or Jooheon can say something or get in the car with him. He’s too tired and pissed to care right now if he was an asshole to his friend, he’ll worry enough about it in the morning. He knows he’s being a bit selfish, he is the one who broke up with Minhyuk a few months ago after all. And he has been fine until now, missing the hyper boy less and less as days passed. At first, he considered staying friends with him but he knew that would have only complicated things further.

Minhyuk was the definition of a puppy and Hyungwon wouldn’t have been able to stand watching him mop around whenever they hanged out. So keeping a distance was the best for them. Seems like in that distance Minhyuk managed to find somebody else. And Hyungwon was fine with that really, just… He felt petty that Minhyuk managed to find somebody before he did. He wondered if the now redhead still thought of him sometimes. He must have done right? They dated short to one year and while that might not be much on the long run, at 20 that means a lifetime.

After he pays the cab driver for the ride that was surely overpriced, Hyungwon stumbles into his apartment building, fumbling with his keys once the elevator stopped on his floor. Once behind the door, he kicks his shoes off into a corner and goes straight to his bedroom, dragging his feet until they hit the edge of his bed and then his face hits the soft pillows that has waited for him ever since he left with Changkyun to that bar.

He remembers Minhyuk’s image once again. The way he clung to that muscly man. Red suited him, though Hyungwon still preferred the silver he wore when they were dating. He remembers how he suggested it on a whim to Minhyuk, but the boy actually went to buy bleach the next day and asked Hyungwon to help him dye his hair. He remembers how good the shower sex was after that. The sex in general had been great with Minhyuk and he realizes too late he didn’t get laid ever since the breakup. He blames his boner on the alcohol and the images that invaded his thoughts earlier. He blames his next actions on the alcohol too.

Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate on pulling down his pants and boxers in one move and raising his shirt just right to flatter the abs he got the past months he spent at the gym, trying to build up some muscle. He jerks his dick a few times to make sure his boner looks decent and with a hand still wrapped around his shaft, he grabs his phone with the other and takes a picture before sending it off to Minhyuk with the caption ‘ _i still think of you. do you think of me?’_.  He deleted Minhyuk’s number after the breakup to make sure he won’t end up doing crazy stuff like this. But he got it memorized long time ago, there’s no way he would mistake it.

Except he does. Because not 5 minutes later he gets a picture of a stranger that’s clearly not Minhyuk. His thighs are more toned and – _holy shit is that a tattoo?!_ He gulps as he stares at the hard red dick that stares back at him in the photo, and at the sculpted six pack of the stranger. This person was most definitely not Minhyuk, but he was _hot as fuck_. Finally, Hyungwon reads the caption that is attached to the picture.

‘ _keep giving me eye candy and i will, handsome~’_

Hyungwon quickly types the reply back, embarrassed as fuck. How could he not check the number twice before sending?

‘ _shit i texted the wrong number’_

He turns his phone over so he can read what’s written on the milky thigh. _‘Life is C between B and D’._ Oh? So besides being hot, he was also cultivated? Hyungwon recognizes the Sartre quote from his French classes back in high school, surprising even himself that he can remember such things in the state he’s in. This mysterious stranger might be a psychopath for all he knew, even though his body was definitely a hard ten. As hard as Hyungwon’s dick right now. He licks his lips before quickly adding.

_‘but you’re hot dude’_

Hyungwon locks his phone and is ready to throw it out the window along with his embarrassment, when the notification sounds goes off again. A text from Mr. Hot Psycho. And this time, it’s a selfie and – _oh my god, what is air_. Hyungwon ogles the amused smirk set gracefully on the guy’s face, his black eyes smoldering and the air around feels suddenly too heavy. His face is framed by beautiful blonde hair and Hyungwon gets the sudden urge to run his hands through it. He also seems naked, if his collarbones and that bit of chest peeking are any indication of it.

_‘it happens. but trust me, that ex of yours sure is missing on the good things in life’_

Hyungwon blushes, it’s been a long time since he’s been flirted with so openly and he basks in the attention. He has always liked being in the center, that’s all that is left from the modeling jobs he had attended in the past. He is about to ask the blond how the hell he knew that the photo he took was for his ex, but then he figures that his message wasn’t that subtle at all. He wants to keep the conversation going, maybe get more photos from him.

_‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure right? still want ‘eye candy’?’_

The brunet knows he is attractive, many people have called him beautiful in his life ever since he hit puberty. That makes him quite arrogant, but he prefers to be upfront about knowing how good he looks than to fish for compliments by denying them. He keeps staring at the hot blond, switching back and forth between his face and the dick pic, without being able to decide which one he likes more. He licks his lips and wonders how it would feel to touch those thighs and bite them and suck –

Another selfie from the blond, this time he makes a winking face at him and Hyungwon really hates that emoji, but it looks so well on the handsome face that stares back from his phone’s screen. He pushes the thought he’ll be too embarrassed to get out of bed in the morning to the back of his mind, and uses the courage from being still slightly drunk to take more naked photos after he reads the reply. Is he really sending nudes to a stranger?

_‘baby, I have one heck of a sweet tooth. send me the goodies’_

Seems like he is, but at least Hyungwon makes sure to include his best angles, to catch how long his skinny legs are, to show the sharpness of his collarbones and what he hopes is a good shot of his ass from profile. In the end, he decides to make things even and add a selfie too, mustering the sexiest gaze he can at the late hour and after the many drinks he had.

_‘sweet enough for you?’_

He goes back to switching between the now three photos of the stranger and his hand instinctively reaches out between his legs to wrap around his neglected member, pulling at it harshly and imagining the guy’s hands instead of his own. He stares at the red lips in front of him and imagines them wrapped around his cock, sucking greedily. Hyungwon almost jumps out of his skin when he receives another text from the blond. Another freaking perfect selfie and the blond has the audacity this time to blush bashfully.

_‘perfect’_

“Fuck” Hyungwon hisses feeling his stomach tighten. He is so close, Minhyuk long forgotten as his mind is filled with the hot blond that indulged in his sexting. Though, they’re not really sexting, just sending each other indecent photos of themselves. Does that count as sexting? Hyungwon quickly types with his free hand another reply.

_‘fuck you look so kissable’_

He groans and closes his eyes, his mouth hanging open in a small ‘o’ as he cums in his own hand. He’s still trying to regain his breath when he gets a text from the guy.

_‘ah ah~ buy me dinner first and maybe i’ll let you‘_

A freaking smirk emoji. Incredible. Hyungwon reaches for the tissues on his nightstand and wipes his hand clean before typing back.

_‘wha—really? we don’t even know each other. i might be a serial killer. or you might be one for all i know!’_

Now that he looks at his own text, he feels a bit stupid. If he really worried about the other being a serial killer he should have stopped after the first photo, not continue and take it even further by sending more pictures with himself naked to this guy. Not even five minutes later he gets another selfie, this time the guy gave him a raised eyebrow and not so amused grin.

_‘really? that’s the entire point of dinner, getting to know each other but okay. i respect that then. your loss’_

Hyungwon panics for a second, the prospect of not seeing that face in person not settling well with him. His lips form a thin line as he thinks this over. Didn’t this all start because he was, dare he admit it, lonely? So lonely that in fact he started missing his ex who moved on with his life and then tried to reach out to him? Now he is thankful he didn’t send the initial text to Minhyuk. The humiliation would have been too much for him, he couldn’t have faced any of his friends if Minhyuk told somebody else. Hyungwon blinks away the sleepiness that comes after alcohol and a good orgasm and replies before the stranger decides he took too long to reply.

_‘no no wait. changed my mind. what’s life without a little risk? dinner sounds good. i’m Hyungwon btw’_

If the stranger noticed he actually quoted Harry Potter, he doesn’t mention it. Hyungwon uses the time before he gets an answer to change into something more comfortable to sleep in and then gets under the sheets, feeling sleep trying to steal him again.

_‘wonho, lover boy. but i say you should sleep the drinks off first and then agree to take me out’_

Hyungwon saves the phone number as ‘Wonho’ followed by a fire emoji. Hopefully he’ll remember this in the morning after he treats his hangover and makes up for attacking Wonho with his dick all of a sudden. Though Wonho didn’t seem too mad about that. Hyungwon scrolls up again to the first photo he received from Wonho and groans. He can’t get turned on again right now.

_‘yeah good advice. i think i’ll take it. srry for sending u a dickpic like that’_

Wonho takes his time to answer and Hyungwon falls asleep by the time he gets another text.

Hyungwon hates mornings. He loves his sleep as much as the next college boy, so he curses his drunken self for forgetting to pull the drapes that would have covered the morning sun which shines right on his face. He groans and looks at his watch. 8:23 on a Sunday morning. Way too early to be up. He’s about to roll on his side when he notices the unread message from 3 a.m. last night.

_‘no worries, princess. i enjoyed the sight_ , _maybe next time I’ll get to see it directly’_

He wants to scold Wonho, tell him not to call him a princess but the sleepy selfie attached to the text makes him melt. Wonho is truly beautiful. And although he’s too embarrassed to face him right now, he really wants to see that guy across from him at the table sometime. Hyungwon decides to wait til noon and then actually ask Wonho out. Not like he got something to lose, in fact he had a lot to gain, considering how nice Wonho was when he had the chance to be a total dick. His texts weren’t even heavily sexual. Hyungwon wants to discover if he’s truly a cinnamon bun in a sinnamon body. But he can do that later. He has some sleep to catch up for now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol my first ao3 fanfic. well, hello. I love my gay otps.  
> there's a pt 2 coming up probably(for some reason the last paragraph wasn't published the first time)


End file.
